Atheism
Since the Renaissance, there has been a push towards the development of secular magics, which can be learned only through extensive reading and scientific experiment. Depending on what you study, there are three different kinds of magic you can learn. This means, of course, you must be constantly hunting down books or scientific tools and using them to gain levels. You must have a Literacy of at least +5 to use Secular Magic. Philosophy could also put you on the path to Atheism, which is also developed by studying varying religions, and rejecting them. You must do extensive reading of religious texts as well as debate with religious figures to gain experience for this school of magic---in particular, you must become a nuisance to the local satanists and the priest through debate. Roll a D20 to determine how successful your reading is/arguments are and a D4 to determine if and how many points you gain from the experience. Add +1 Arcane Knowledge for every two levels gained and +5 Dexterity for every four levels gained. History of Atheism The history of Atheism is highly contested, with the common attitude declaring that this is a very new trend, while some point to evidence that, as long as cities have existed, so have atheists. There are several points, however, that all parties are in agreement on. There have been several bouts of persecution of aetheists throughout Itaedia's history, especially in the western kingdoms, where those in power have always had to make a special effort to ingratiate themselves with the local gods and goddesses. As well, there has never been a stronghold of atheists in the provincial areas in either the western or eastern kingdoms. Happily, they have always been in some sity or another, and always in close contact, keeping very accurate records of their activities. Unfortunately, they have been a very paranoid bunch throughout the centuries, and tended to burn all of their papers before any stranger approached. This included many researchers. Atheism and the Elements Declaring themselves to be above the constraints of common folktales has not, it seems, kept atheists from tapping into elemental magic, and in fact many atheists spend much of their time trying to study this ancient phenomenon, often using themselves as test subjects. Atheism's Special Attacks Much like the Cult of Reasoning, Atheists use violent debate as a means both to sharpen the mind, and to prove that there is no unseen higher power that they must sync with in order to control unseen forces (which they claim won't be unseen for long). Some attacks work best if you first determine the religion of the opponent, which requires either a high perception or charisma stat. Demand Evidence (requires +28 technology) Dispel the effects of a magic attack through scientific reasoning. Occam’s Razor (requires +30 charisma) Determine the quickest way to reach your party’s current goal OR the easiest way to kill an opponent. Where is Your Deity Now? (requires +28 arcane knowledge) Convince any target within earshot that its religion is meaningless in the face of rational debate, lowering their defenses and paralyzing them for a turn. Does not work if the deity is, in fact, right there, as would be most likely in Krythrnn Poc. Uncovering the Universal Delusion (requires +32 literacy) All enemies within clear sight of your character experience a Crisis of Faith and lower all remaining defenses to zero. If their defenses are already below 10 they commit suicide. Again, doesn't work if the diety in question is wandering around within sight. Holy Holes (requires +30 perception) Determine not only the faith of the target’s religion, but recall any teachings from that religion that will be to your party’s advantage (ie no killing women or children means they must protect half of your party) Abilities and Attacking Use the following to help determine which die are needed to attack: Levels 3-7 roll one (1) D20 Level 8 roll one (1) D20 + 2 Level 9 roll one (1) D20 + 3 Level 10 roll one (1) D20 + 4 Levels 11&12 roll one (1) D20 + 6 Levels 13&14 roll one (1) D20 + 10 Level 15 G d is dead and you are the Ubermench. Category:Magic Category:Science